


Sharing your dream

by Jinbeizaki



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: Kuroo took his boyfriend's uniform by mistake when going to a Sunday morning training in Nekoma.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883800
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Sharing your dream

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Week is starting! 
> 
> And I'll be doing this week with my rare crossover ship. I've become obsessed with SouKuroo lately but if it isn't your thing, you can close the tab. 
> 
> Day 1: Uniforms
> 
> This sets when Sousuke is a first year in Tokitsu high school (Tokyo) but before his injury. 
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> (Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my mother language)

“Kuroo, you got the wrong jacket.”

_Ah_ _…_

Kuroo blinked, instantly looking down to notice that indeed the red didn’t go all the way down. This much black and white were not part of his usual Nekoma outfit too. He had been so used to wearing that jacket the day before that he did not even notice he left with it. It was comfortable, although he was slightly taller than its rightful owner, it was big enough to swallow him nicely. It was like having a blanket wrapped around him outside of the bed. It was ten times better than his nekoma’s jacket. it might be considered treachery to bear the colors of another school yet. Not that Tokitsu’s volleyball team was a big thing. No, the real benefit of that jacket was that he could still smell –

Nope, dangerous thoughts to have with his teammates still around –said teammates who were still teasing him while walking to the changing room.

“How’s Yamazaki?”

“Did you two have a nice week-end together?”

“Does it mean Yamazaki is the one wearing your Nekoma jacket?”

He had tried to ignore them, not enjoying for once to be the one on the receiving end of their prying comments although he couldn’t blame them, seeing it as some payback for all his former remarks. They should focus on their coming training camp instead of talking about his private life though. Nonetheless, he indulged them by giving them some of the answers which were ‘Sousuke’s good’, ‘very nice’ and…Wait!

That last one about Sousuke wearing his own jacket had Kuroo realizing the situation they were currently into. Nekoma might be comprehensible but he doubted Tokitsu would appreciate a first year coming with another school uniform. Yet it also had Kuroo imagining how his boyfriend was looking like in the Nekoma jacket. Since he was in the swimming club, Kuroo was used by now to lay eyes on him wearing nothing but that damn long and tight swimming suit.

Apparently, it was good for his legs to be completely covered and he had started doing so upon starting high school.

Or maybe it was just to edge Kuroo more whenever he could glimpse at his boyfriend’s naked legs.

Therefore, when he pictured what Sousuke would look like in his uniform, he couldn’t help his damn frustrated mind to only imagine his jacket and nothing else on him. His imagination was heavily based on that last glimpse he caught of Sousuke before parting from him earlier. His hair was messily slicked back thanks to that bed hair and his teal eyes were barely opened, clouded with sleep as he yawned. His boyfriend was too adorable and cute.

How hard it had been to leave so early on a Sunday morning to get to Nekoma in time for their training.

“Urgh gross Kuroo, stop having dirty thoughts while we’re changing!” Yaku nudged his side, taking him out of his reverie in a far too brutal way. As expected of that demon senpai. 

“What?! I wasn’t having dirty thoughts!” Kuroo defended himself although the rest of his teammates were staring at him, doubtful and definitely not convinced for most of them. Maybe the warmth on his cheeks indicating that he was blushing increased their beliefs on him having said thoughts.

“You already need to change clothes, no need to add the pants to the list.” Kenma sighed as he closed his locker, already changed.

_That traitor!_

“You should have told me I was wearing Sousuke’s uniform when we were at the station together!” Kuroo groaned as he hurried to put on his red shorts.

“I thought it was obvious so that you knew and did it on purpose.” Kenma pointed out as a matter de facto.

Sousuke’s high school was not that far from his and Kenma’s places so it was easy to slip into the dorms for the weekend. Sousuke’s roommate knew him by now and always made sure to leave the room to them whenever he would come over–not like Kuroo complained about that. But in the end, no one dared to tell him he had been wearing the wrong uniform until he arrived at Nekoma’s gym between his sleepy boyfriend and game addicted best friend.

“Don’t forget to bring it back to him.” Kai smiled. He was also changed but was waiting for him in the locker room.

“Yeah, I hope he won’t have the same awful treatment from his teammates.” Kuroo said loud enough for the rest of the team still present to hear him but all he got in return was more snickers. “I hate you guys.” He mumbled dramatically with a pout while carefully hanging the jacket in his locker.

It was too late to go back to Tokitsu high school now so it would need to wait until after training. Hopefully, he could make it in time before Sousuke left for his own training.

As he gazed at it thoughtfully, Kuroo couldn’t help touching it a bit longer. It held so many dreams, so many hopes for his boyfriend that he could almost feel them whenever he put the jacket on his shoulders. Even if Kuroo was one year older, he could relate to that passion Sousuke would put into his hard work to reach those goals. And so far, there was nothing that seemed to be able to stop him from accomplishing his dream. In the last swimming tournament, Sousuke had crushed all competitors in butterfly events regionally and he was among the best nationally –only a few milliseconds separating him from being on top of Japan.

That’s how amazing his boyfriend was.

But sometimes Kuroo wondered if there was anything that he could do to guide him, to help him, to _support_ him.

Swimming was nothing like volleyball yet. There were no teammates in the events Sousuke would pick, it was always him facing opponents alone. Relays were a thing in that sport too –but it was somehow forbidden to mention it. All Kuroo knew was that his boyfriend wouldn’t do relays. He was the best butterfly swimmer in Tokitsu for sure so it was hard to believe their captain was the reason why he wouldn’t be in the relays. No, it had to be Sousuke’s personal choice to not take part in it.

Sousuke remained alone in the water and even if Kuroo was encouraging him in his tournaments, it was surely not enough. Was he even hearing him in the water?

How could it be enough while Kuroo was able to have teammates helping him for his mistakes, supporting him… Maybe if he managed to show him how amazing relays could be…

“Kuro?” Kenma called him, worried or maybe simply confused as he was still holding the jacket.

“Ah yes, I’m coming!” Kuroo hurried up taking off his regular shoes to put on his volleyball ones and finally closing the locker as soon as he was done.

“He’s going to be fine.” Kenma mentioned and once he noticed the perplexed look on his best friend’s face, he extended his thoughts to explain what he meant by that. “Yamazaki. He’s going to be fine even if you have his jacket. Don’t worry about that.”

“… Yeah, I know.” Kuroo grinned before hurrying Kenma. He might have been changed before him but it seemed like he was still lacking the motivation to get inside the gym.

Yes, it was going to be fine.

Not just for this uniform swapping accident.

This relationship they had was maybe that solace which could support Sousuke? If he couldn’t help him in the water, then perhaps it was good enough to be there supporting him outside of it? For them to be having fun together, letting out some pressure –not just with doing _that!_ Kuroo thought, panicking at how much he might sound like a pervert right then. It was Sousuke’s fault for being like a Greek God! Who could resist him and that cursed body?!

“Focus, idiot!” Yaku threw a ball at his face though he managed to catch it back just in time. The sly smirk he sent to the libero’s way had him groaning, he was clearly pissed at Kuroo and he better be watching his back during this training in case it came to bite him back later.

“Alright! Gather up, everyone!” Naoi called out then.

Training ended up going better than Kuroo expected, feeling as if nothing could stop him on the court that day. Just thinking about how Sousuke’s uniform was waiting for him in his locker and that he would get to see him again using that opportunity was leaving him in a good mood.

That was right, they would be fine. Kuroo would support Sousuke’s dream to be a pro swimmer as if it was his own. They loved one another and although they were not in the same school or practicing the same sports, they would be there for one another.

–Though Sousuke was definitely going to be pissed at Kuroo for mixing their uniforms so he would better make sure to treat him with some tonkatsu and cola, later on, to apologize properly.


End file.
